Unfaithful
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Two-shot.It wasn't supposed to be this way but they couldn't help it. They had been secretly seeing each other for a year now. He's engaged and she's the girlfriend to an Extremist. Pairing inside. Rated M for sexual content in chpt 2.
1. Unfaithful:Chapter One

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a two shot fic. Rated M for sexual content. Takes place during November 2007**

**I don't own anything WWE related. I only own my OC's.**

**Pairings: CM Punk/Kate (OC)**

**Randy/ Candace (OC)**

**Info about my OC's:**

**Candace Saunders – 23, 5'9, size 10, long blonde honey coloured hair, green eyes. Candace met Randy through a family friend in 2003 (they've been together ever since and are now engaged) she works as a make-up artist with the WWE. **

**Has no idea her fiancé has secret – one that could destroy everything they have.**

**Kate Henderson – 25, 5'10, size 10, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes.**

**Been dating CM Punk for 3 years. Joined the WWE 2 years ago and met Phil when they were in the OVW.**

**Loves Phil but their relationship is rather rocky and sometimes she needs to be **_**alone**_

_Everyone has a secret…_

The woman shut her eyes and counted to ten. She had her back turned to her enraged boyfriend Phil "CM Punk" Brooks. They had been together for 3 years as they met in the OVW before joining the WWE.

"God this is so stupid!" Phil muttered and she turned her eyes blazing.

"SO YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID? THANKS VERY MUCH!" Kate yelled her brown hair falling into her eyes.

"NO! YOU TAKE THINGS TOO SERIOUSLY…I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU PARADING AROUND IN SKIMPY CLOTHING!" Phil shot back even louder.

"OPEN YOUR EYES PHIL! I'M A _DIVA_! THAT'S WHAT WE DO!" Kate screamed at him. It was no _big_ deal…All she had to do was take part in a Lingerie pillow fight. Most Divas have taken part in them. She couldn't understand why he was so mad about it.

"You're better than that! We both know it! If you wanted to parade around in your smalls you would have become a stripper!" Phil pointed out – a lot softer this time.

He made an attempt to come over to her but she held up her hand.

"I appreciate what you're doing but I already agreed…"

"THIS IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU! THEY'RE RUINING YOU! THIS ISN'T WHAT WRESTLING IS ALL ABOUT!" Phil said unable to contain his anger any longer.

Kate just stared at him, shaking her head. She _had_ it with his moaning. It was _her_ life _her career_. If_ she_ wanted to wear her bra and panties _she would_. If _she_ wanted to kiss another guy…heck! Another Diva _she'd do it_. Kate Henderson owned herself and NO-ONE was gonna tell her what to do – not even her boyfriend of 3 years Phil Brooks.

"Kate…"He pleaded as she grabbed her jacket and slung it over her black low cut vest top. She wore a tight blue denim mini skirt and knee high boots. He wore a CM Punk t-shirt over his yellow and black wrestling tights.

"Don't. I can't deal with you right now…I need some alone time." Kate told him sadly, heading for the door.

"Baby…Kate…please don't leave…I'm sorry, I only want what's best for you." Phil pointed out as he walked over and ran a sad hand down her cheek.

She closed her eyes – _almost_ giving in and kissing him right there and then but she took a deep breath and replied in a steady voice.

"I'll call you later…"

She pulled away from his touch and didn't look back as she walked out of the hotel room.

Phil walked over to the bed and ran his hands through his long black hair. He had messed up but he had a right to be pissed off. Kate was an exceptional wrestler. She had won the OVW Women's title several times and when she joined the WWE in 2005 she was a #1 contender but lost to Trish at Wrestlemaina due to an interference by Mickie James.

He reached over to the unit and grabbed his cell. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped at her name. She had only been gone 5 minutes but he wanted her so bad. He wanted her back to apologize for his stupidity and for her to fall into his arms and say everything was fine and he was just taking her best interests at heart. Then they would get lost in the moment and make love…he closed his eyes and resisted the urge to scream.

Minutes later he re-opened them hoping it was all a dream and she was there, beside him, giggling wickedly as she lay there in her bra and panties waiting for him…she wasn't.

He looked at the clock on his phone…11.08pm it screamed back at him.

"Looks like it's gonna be a _long_ night." He bitterly said to himself as he knew she wasn't coming back.

Kate sighed as she entered the elevator. She pressed the button for the 6th floor…amazed that she remembered that's where _he_ was staying. She missed him so much and knew that she wanted him…she knew _he_ would make it all better and she would forget all about Phil and their problems.

She smiled when her cell vibrated in her pocket. He must have sensed their uneasiness:

_Hey sexy. I was just thinkin bout u. I miss u and she's not here…visiting her grandparents. I'm all alone. U up 4 sum fun 2nite? Tb R xxx_

Kate grinned widely when she read the text. She dialled his number as the doors opened at her floor.

"Hey." He said (his voice oozing that deep, masculine sound that thousands of women the world over swooned at).

"Hey. I _just_ got you text…I might take you up on that offer." She purred walking down the hallway.

"Room 681…the door's unlocked." He told her.

She chuckled as she quickened her pace.

"I'm almost there…see you soon Randy." She drawled as she hung up.

Slipping the phone in her pocket she couldn't help but smile. Sure it was wrong…they both had partners but they couldn't help it.

They couldn't help it…it stared one year ago after they both met up in a bar in Washington DC after RAW, drowning their sorrows as they fell out with their other halves. What was one night of drunken sex turned into full blown, illicit affairs that hooked them like junkies to heroin.

They tried to stop but couldn't as the passion they shared was amazing and the fact that it was _forbidden_ made them crave each other even more….


	2. Unfaithful:Chapter Two

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: I forgot to mention that this was 2 shot. Anyway I have enjoyed writing this wee story and I hope everyone who reviewed and read this story enjoyed it.**

**Once again I don't anything except my OC's. **

Kate took a deep breath, her hand poised on the door. She was playing with fire and she knew people would get burnt. It wasn't fair on Phil and Candace but as she stood there and felt her hand come in contact with the door she realised it wasn't all _her_ fault…_Randy_ was_ unfaithful_ too and if he _really loved_ his fiancée he wouldn't ask _her_ for_ more_.

"Hey." He said in a smooth voice as he leaned against the doorframe. He wore a loose fitting black shirt – the top buttons were undone and she caught a glimpse of his perfectly toned body.

She took a quick glance (to check no was around) before rushing towards him and crashing her lips against his. He grinned as he kicked the door shut. As she kissed him she unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it onto the floor.

His arms snaked across her waist and pulled her towards him. They never broke contact the whole time and she let out a moan when gently bit her lip.

_This is so wrong but it feels so right_. Kate thought to herself in delight as he gently lowered her onto the bed, still kissing her.

Their kiss intensified as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He practically ripped her tank top off and broke the kiss – gazing at her body.

Kate loved the attention he was giving her as he eyes lingered on her breasts – her nipples were swollen at the thought of what was going to happen.

Kate practically screamed as his began kissing her breasts. Randy then worked his way down stopping at her skirt.

"You evil bastard." She moaned as he grinned devilishly at her. He undid his zip and whipped his jeans off before she could blink. Kate smiled wickedly back at him as she grabbed him and pulled Randy towards her. He brought his mouth to hers once more and her hands roamed in his hair and down his well defined body.

Whilst this was going on, Randy took off her mini skirt and she felt her eyes close as he ran his fingers over her red panties.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said huskily, driving her wild with passion.

"Randy…_please…_" Kate whispered hoarsely as she wanted him.

He knew the effect he had on her, he was merely taking his time – after all he wanted to enjoy himself as much as she did.

Kate felt him slowly remove her panties. She then let out a shaky breath as she felt him touch her – She felt waves of pleasure sear through her body as he slipped another finger into her tender flesh.

"_Randy_." She moaned with ecstasy and arched back while he got faster and faster…

Phil sighed as he glanced at the clock it was 1.30am and he couldn't sleep. He got up and shivered a little as he only wore his boxers. He grabbed his cell and brought it back over to the bed.

He opened his contacts folder and paused at her name.

_Damn it Phil you love her! Give her a call you never know she might come back after all she loves you too._ Phil thought as his finger hit the call button.

He cursed as it rang then went to voicemail – "Hey its Kate. You know what to do. Leave a message after the beep"- "Hey Kate…its me Phil. I just wanted to call and say I was sorry about earlier. You were right, it is your career but I love you baby and want you to well cause you are a fantastic wrestler. (He sighed) Gimmie a call when you get this. Goodnight Kate and I mean it when I say it I love you."

Randy hastily shoved his boxers off and then entered her – her eyes opened – he looked at her, his eyes full of passion.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he moaned as she kissed him. Randy began to move slowly and then increased the speed.

Kate moaned in his ear which drove him wild as he pumped into her – her fingers dug into his bag and he groaned with pleasure when he felt her nails run down his back. It turned him on so bad.

"K-Kate." Randy moaned as he felt a fire burn inside of him – he knew he was going to come.

Kate arched her back – she was ready for him and threw her head back and screamed with pure delight as she felt his liquid release into her.

Seconds later she felt her own release and when she was done her head rested against her chest. Randy felt himself withdraw and he wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed again and lay together in bed. She snuggled into him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. His strong arms held her close.

"That was amazing." Kate whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Yeah…it was great." Randy replied breathlessly then he stared at her – their eyes locked.

"You don't think this is wrong do you?" He asked softly and she smiled sadly.

"No. I have no regrets at all." She replied honestly before they cuddled close and fell asleep in each others arms.

Candace excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she locked the door she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She grinned broadly as she knew she only had to wait a couple of hours until she saw him again.

"Mum…Jake's cell…Rachel…Randy!" She read her contacts aloud and exclaimed with glee when she stopped at his name.

Candace was at her grandparents' house in New York and it was just after 11pm. She pushed the call button and sighed when he didn't pick up (she couldn't blame him though he was in Colorado and it would be the middle of the night there).

"Hey! It's me Candy…I was just calling to let you know I'll be at the arena at 5ish…I called Vince earlier and he told me you guys will arrive at the Gardens at 4pm. I can't wait to see you! I wish you could have come but You are the WWE Champion! I hope I didn't wake you. Well I gotta go. Grandma's yelling at Gramps again. I hope we aren't like that. (She laughed). I love you Randy, sweet dreams baby." Candace hung up and giggled when she heard her grand parents argue and her mother trying to calm them down.

Kate blinked several times and peered around the dark room, trying to figure out what the time was. Unaware she was squirming a lot; she also woke up Randy who yawned loudly giving her a fright.

"Jesus! Randy you scared me!" She playfully slapped him and he chuckled.

"You're up early…what time is it?" He asked tiredly.

Kate didn't answer and when she finally found the clock she replied.

"Its almost 6am…I better go. We're supposed to meet in an hour in the lobby and Phil will be wondering where I am." Kate told him as she sat up.

He didn't say anything as she got up, naked, and searched for her underwear.

"Um I could use a little light." She mumbled as she fumbled about in the dark.

Rand smiled and stretched out and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Thanks." Kate thanked him as she slipped her panties on and now looked for her skirt.

"It's over by the bathroom door and your top is…here!" Randy said as he pulled her top off the bedpost.

Kate smiled as she walked over and took the top out of his hand. She was about to walk over and pull her skirt on but he pulled her towards her and kissed her deeply.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning baby." She kissed him back then slipped her top back on.

He leaned back and watched her get ready.

"God…look at the state of me." Kate groaned as she attempted to tidy her hair.

"You look fine…when can I see you again?" He asked and she turned and frowned at him.

"I dunno…Candace will be back and Phil's got that storyline with Jeff and the others…soon I hope." Kate told him with a small smile.

He nodded then she walked over to the door.

"Bye Randy." Kate said over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Later Kate." He replied grinning as he watched her leave.

_Life is great_. He smiled then grabbed his phone and turned it on. He felt a small pang of guilt when he noticed Candace left him a message.

He decided he would call her back later as he got up, stretched and went to for a shower.

"No! Go away…it's too early." Phil groaned into his pillow as someone knocked on his door.

"Phil? Phil are you there?" Kate asked from the other side of the door.

Phil bolted out of bed and practically ran to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw her standing there. However he frowned when he noted she still wore last nights clothes.

"Kate." He said unsure of what to say next.

"Um can I come in?" She asked in a small voice as she didn't want to disturb other residents.

He nodded and opened the door wider. She was relieved he didn't have anyone with him but felt a heavy weight in her heart as she realised she had cheated on him _again_ and he knew nothing.

"I called you last night…did you get my message?" He asked quietly shutting the door.

She turned to face him and saw the hurt in his eyes and she wanted the ceiling to collapse on her.

"Yeah…I crashed with Maria and Ashley last night." Kate lied and smiled slightly when she how relieved he was.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to do well. You're an amazing wrestler and…" Phil began and she walked over and put her finger on his lips.

"Phil, shut up." She kissed him softly on the lips and afterwards he hugged her.

"I love you Kate." He said softly as they hugged.

"I love you too Phil." She whispered knowing it wouldn't be long until her next encounter with Randy.

**The End.**


End file.
